


Random Adventures in Quaratine

by Hufflepuff_Jedi



Series: Random Adventures in Quaratine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Was bored, quarantine/lockdown, shameless self-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Jedi/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Jedi
Summary: Stuck in Quarantine like the rest of the World, the Author is sent to the Star Wars 'verse. She is given six Pokemon, and some random items to help. Now the Author must help the Rebels defeat the Empire with the items she is given. Will she make it? A/N: Only I belong to me. No one owns me.Cross posted on Fanfitcion.net under the name Zumatra Alder.Also, Challenge for those who want: If you like the story idea of being sent on a mission to another/other world(s) by Dr. Strange while suffering in our current Quarantine/Lockdown, go right ahead! Just note, that none of our stories will conflict. Which means you cannot do a crossover with my fic.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Random Adventures in Quaratine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

It was boring being in stuck in Quarantine. I really wanted to go out and explore, meet people. But because of this Lockdown, I couldn’t do anything.

I was playing around with Fusion 360 on my main PC, learning the program, when I heard the unmistakable sound of someone using a Sling Ring.

I turned in my gaming chair to look at a portal that had opened up in my room. Dr. Strange stepped through.

“Hello, Johanna.”

“Er… Hi?”

“I need your help with something.”

“Why me? And help with what?”

“You are bored, aren’t you?” Dr. Strange asked.

“Yeah, but so are so many other people,” I replied.

“Don’t worry, they have their own special missions.”

“Okay. What do you want me to do?”

“I am bringing you to the Rebels on Lothal. You’re are given six Pokemon: One Legendary, One Starter, and four other Pokemon. They are random. A box of random items is also given to you. You must find a way to utilize everything that we give you to defeat the Empire.”

“Challenge Accepted,” I said, feeling like I could do this.

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 1

“So, you are going to be our help?” asked Sabine dubiously.

“Along with a box of random items?” Zeb chimed in.

“Yep,” I said, clutching the ornate box that Dr. Strange gave to me.

“Well, it’s better than nothing,” Hera said. “Come on, let’s see what you’ve got.”

I put the box on one of the crates in the cargo hold and opened the lid. Inside was six pokeballs, a Pokedex, a wand, a syringe, a chip, and a smaller box. A note was folded in the middle of the items. I unfolded the letter, and read:

_Dear Johanna,_

_Here are the items as promised. The syringe holds Extremis Virus that Tony perfected. The chip is an AI._

_Good Luck._

No signature, but I took the wand.

“What’s a fancy stick going to do to help us?” asked Zeb.

“This, is a wand. Here, let me try it out.”

I faced away from the rebels, thought of a happy memory, and cast: _Expecto Patronum._

A silver wisp shot out of the wand, then vanished.

“Hmm… needs work,” I mused. Then I turned back to the box. I took out the five Pokeballs and one Master Ball.

“We should go outside for this,” I said.

“And why is that?” asked Kanan.

“I don’t know how big the Pokemon are.”

“What’re Pokemon?” Sabine asked.

“Grab that blue machine,” I instructed. Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan looked at me like they weren’t about to follow my instruction, but Hera grabbed the blue ‘dex and followed me outside, the others following reluctantly.

I took the six balls and threw them in the air.

“Come on out, everyone!”

In six flashes of light, six different Pokemon appeared.

“Swampert!

“Glaceon!”

“Volcarona!”

“Mightyena!”

“Staraptor!”

The last Pokemon appeared silently, but I knew which one it was: Darkrai.

 _“Swampert,_ ” the Pokedex chirped, “ _the Mud Fish Pokemon and the evolved form of Marshtomp. Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water.”_

_“Glaceon. The Fresh Snow Pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.”_

_“Volcarona. The Sun Pokemon and the evolved form of Larvesta. When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun.”_

_“Mightyena. The Bite Pokemon and the evolved form of Poochyena. Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill.”_

_“Staraptor. The Predator Pokemon and the evolved form of Staravia. The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon._

_“Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokemon. It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers.”_

By the time the Pokedex was finished explaining the individual Pokemon, I was on the ground next to the Pokemon.

“Okay, so you guys are my team,” I said. “I know I don’t seem like much, but I’ve played the games for fourteen years and counting. I know what you guys are capable of, and your strengths and weaknesses. But we’ve got to work together and defeat the infamous Empire.”

The Pokemon shouted their names in agreeance. Darkrai nodded.

 _“We know what we must do,_ ” Darkrai said telepathically. I barley noticed the Ghost Crew jolt in surprise. “ _We volunteered to be here.”_

“Thanks.” I smiled at Darkrai, and he gave another nod.

“What was that?” Kanan asked.

 _“I can communicate with telepathy,_ ” Darkrai explained, turning his ice-blue eye to the former Jedi. Then he turned back to me. “ _Did you give them Lunar Wings yet?”_

Oh. So that was what must be in the smaller box. So that we didn’t suffer from Darkrai’s nightmares.

“No. Getting to that,” I admitted. Darkrai nodded again.

Sabine had the Pokedex in hand and was going through the information. “So, these creatures each control a certain element?” she asked.

“Or two. There are eighteen known Pokemon types. Bug, Fire, Ice, Flying, Fighting, Grass, Electric, Water, Poison, Steel, Psychic, Ghost, Dark, Dragon, Ground, Rock, Normal, and Fairy.”

“Why is it that only this… Darkrai?... can communicate?” Hera asked.

_“I am what is known as a Legendary Pokemon. There are only single ones of us, and we were there since the beginning of the Pokemon World. Save for Mewtwo. He’s a clone of Mew and has only been around for twenty-four years.”_

“Feels longer,” I said. “I grew up with Pokemon games in my world. It’s been around since I was an infant.”

“What about the other items in the box?” Hera asked. I nodded and recalled the Pokemon to the Pokeballs. We walked back inside, and I took out the syringe.

“This is for me,” I said. “Don’t really know what it’s capable of, but I need to take it.” I set the syringe down next to the box. I picked up the chip next. “This is an AI. Tony’s made them, so they are safe.”

“That advanced?” Kanan asked, “we don’t even have Artificial Intelligence.”

I hummed, then set the chip down next to the syringe.

“Well, this is certainly something,” Hera said. “We’ll take you in.”

I smiled, even though the others still looked doubtful. “I’ll try not to let you down.” I said.

*~*~*~*

“You need me to do _what?!”_ Hera asked, incredulous. It had been a day since I’ve arrived.

“I need you to inject this into the back of my head. Specifically, into the cervical nerves.”

“Okay…”

“And I will be out of commission for forty-eight to seventy-two hours. I need to be under constant supervision, need to be attached to life support, and need nutrition intravenously, at least every hour. Darkrai said that he’ll keep an eye on me in case you lot need to do a mission or something.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Hera.

“Positive. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be asking you of this.”

Hera sighed. “Alright, let’s go to the Med-bay.”

I grabbed a large bucket and sat it at the edge of the bed. Hera raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask.

“Also, don’t be shocked when I wake up naked. It’s all a part of the progress. So is the vomiting and the bleeding.”

Sitting down at the edge of the table, I took in a deep breath. Despite my bravado, I was really scared.

“Ready?” Hera asked, as she held the object that would inject the virus into me from the syringe.

“Yep,” I said, and winced at the sudden pain. Then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

I was slowly becoming aware of everything around me. I felt and heard something on me crack and break off. I checked to see if all my limbs were functioning, and they were fine. Then, I felt something soft cover my body.

Opening my eyes, I saw Darkrai hovering above me, blanket in hand.

_“How are you feeling?”_ He asked.

“Fine,” I croaked, wincing at how I sounded. Darkrai disappeared and handed me a glass of water. I sipped at the water, each sip becoming warmer and warmer.

That’s when I noticed the strange fire-like shimmer on the fair skin of my arm. I grinned like the Cheshire cat. “It worked.”

Darkrai nodded. He then pointed to the pile of clothing on the counter. I thanked him, and got off the bed, wobbling slightly. I kept the blanket covering me, and slowly walked over to the counter.

_“Do you need help?”_ asked Darkrai.

“No need,” I waved him off. He turned around, and I dropped the blanket to put the clothing on. It was looser than I expected, and then I noticed that my usual chub was replaced with muscle.

“Heh, I guess that’s a benefit of this serum,” I said, pulling the belt tighter around my now smaller waistline. I was still a stocky build, just no longer flabby. Which of course meant, that my already fairly large chest looked bigger. Oh well.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to loose some of that fat,” I muttered to myself.

Darkrai poked his head into the med-bay. _“You might want to help the new kid.”_

“Right.”

I hurried to the cockpit, and greeted Hera. She whipped around, startled.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Gonna help,” I answered.

“You’ve been asleep a long time, sweetheart. You sure your in a state to fight?”

“Yep. I’ll explain the benefits of Extremis later.” I slid down the latter and headed out the door.

Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper passed me, and slid to a stop.

“No time to explain!” I yelled, then went through the door.

“Move Zeb!” I shouted. Zeb turned, stunned. He sidestepped as I charged past. I kept running, grinning madly as Kallus and Ezra looked alarmed. Kallus pushed the kid in front, backing away slightly. With a jump that I could not do before, I vaulted over the half-bent Ezra and barreled into Kallus.

We flew down the corridor until the end, were Kallus hit against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. I scrambled to my feet, and shouted, “Go, go, go!” scurrying to the stunned duo.

They broke out of their stupor and went through the door into the ship. Zeb door, alerting Hera that we were ready to fly.

I felt buzzed with energy. I was bouncing on my toes.

“Woah!” Zeb said, backing away slightly “chill there girly.”

That’s when I noticed that my skin was literally on fire.

“Oops,” I said, trying to calm myself down, the fire extinguishing as I did.

“Wow,” Ezra said, his face holding a dopey expression. My excitable grin faded a little, turning into a confused smile.

“Who might you be?” I asked, as we began walking to the cockpit of the ship.

“I’m Ezra,” he introduced himself, in the same way flirts did. Meh.

“Nice to meet you,” I said, courteously. “My name’s Johanna.”

“So, how long have you been with these guys?” Ezra asked.

“Not that long.”

“We’ve could have used the extra help,” Zeb grumbled. “But you were out of commission.”

“Yeah, sorry,” I said, pulling at my hair. Which I need to put up in a ponytail. “It was because of Extremis. I’ll explain once everyone’s around.”

We made it to the cockpit, where Sabine, Chopper, Hera, and Kanan were.

“Good to see you awake,” Sabine greeted me, patting me on the arm.

“Yep. That was an interestingly long nap,” I replied, stretching.

“You call that a nap?” Kanan asked. We laughed.

“Jokes aside,” Hera said, “we don’t know where the Wookies are. And we did want to save them.” Then she noticed my sheepish expression. “What? What do you know?”

“It’s a long story, but to cut it short, I know where the Wookies are headed. The Kessel Spice Mines.”

“And how do you know this?” Kanan asked, becoming suspicious.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I am from another Universe?”

The Ghost Crew exchanged glances.

“If you did come from another Universe, how did you get here?” asked Zeb.

“The Sorcerer Supreme brought me here. He’s in charge of watching the different realities and making sure nothing comes out of the Dark Dimension.”

“And why did he send you here?” Hera asked.

“I don’t really have a good explanation for that, other than the fact that I was bored. See, my planet is currently under Quarantine, due to a virus that has gotten out of hand.”

“Is it the same virus that is in you now?” Sabine asked. I shook my head.

“The Coronavirus or COVID-19 is a respiratory illness. Extremis is a human enhancer,” I explained. “With Extremis, my natural abilities are enhanced, and I have an exothermic ability. I am faster, stronger, more resilient, have faster reflexes, have a higher stamina, and I have an enhanced intelligence. My core body temperature is much higher than a human’s due to the fact that I have a more complex metabolism, which can reach to thousands of degrees Celsius. Also, should I lose a limb, or get injured, I am able to regenerate and heal that injury and regain the severed limb within a short time-frame.”

Yeah, I might be a bit OP and sound like a total nerd/geek, but I didn’t mention my new-found weaknesses from the Extremis. Though I doubt that any of them would betray me, a slip of the tongue would be possible.

“Wow. So, you’re like a real-life phoenix,” Sabine said, amazed.

“Well, after undergoing a physiological change, where my body gets rid of my old body fluids and stuff, yeah, I am pretty much like a phoenix.”

“What is this exo… exo… whatever… ability?” Ezra asked.

“My exothermic ability is basically control over fire.”

“Oh.”

“Well, we better get to Kessel,” Hera said, telling Chopper to put in the coordinates.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Darkrai hovering behind me.

“What is it, Darkrai?” I asked. He handed me a piece of paper and disappeared. I blinked, then looked at the paper curiously.

_In due time, you and your companions will be often led astray to other worlds._

What? What did that mean?

Ezra was peering over my shoulder, and that’s when I noticed that I had not grown at all. I was his height.

“What does that message mean?” Ezra asked, his warm breath hitting my neck, making me uncomfortable.

“What message?” asked Kanan.

I read the message aloud, and everyone glanced at each other.

“We better be careful then,” Hera said. “We don’t want to end up in the middle of Imperial territory with no way out.”

“I don’t think that’s what this message means…” I said, a knot of slight fear in my stomach. “It might mean that we might end up in _other_ worlds.”

“What do you mean?” Zeb asked.

“Well, we’ll find out one way or another, won’t we?” I asked, folding up the paper, a grin settling on my face despite the fear and nervousness I felt. “We might end up in Narnia or something.”

“Narnia?”

This time, my smile eased itself. When Hera showed me to her room that she would share with me, a bag appeared. It was bigger on the inside and had all my books.

“Maybe we can read the Chronicles of Narnia while we go through Hyperspace?” I suggested.

“Well, if its one of the worlds we go to, sure,” Sabine said.

“Later, though,” Hera intervened before I could get the book. “We are arriving.”

*~*~*~*

Because of me interfering, Kallus didn’t learn about us going to Kessel and therefore didn’t come as backup. Therefore, Kanan didn’t reveal he was a Jedi, and the mission went without a hitch.

We saved the Wookies and went back to Lothal. Ezra ended up not leaving, mostly because he thought it be fun to visit other worlds outside of the Galaxy with us.

Meanwhile, I was pondering on how to get the Inquisitor after us, considering no one, besides us, knew that Kanan was a Jedi, and now he was teaching Ezra.

“Swam?

I blinked out of my thoughts to see the Swampert looking at me concernedly. The other Pokemon were behind him, save for Darkrai.

“It’s okay, guys. I’m just thinking… Well, maybe I should give you to the others. That way, they have back up just in case.”

The Pokemon agreed to this statement. I headed the ramp up to the Ghost, letting the Pokemon decide between themselves who goes to whom.

“Hey guys?” I asked.

“Hey, Hanna,” Sabine greeted me, using my nickname. They were all sitting in the lounge of the Ghost.

“I was thinking, I don’t really need the Pokemon, since I have my fire powers. But you guys should have the backup of them, just in case.”

“You sure about that?” asked Hera.

“Positive, and the Pokemon agree.”

“Well, who gets which Pokemon?” Kanan asked.

“I’ll let them decide for themselves.”

We walked back outside and the Pokemon lined up. Mightyena went to Kanan, Staraptor went to Hera. Volcarona hovered above Zeb’s shoulder, and Glaceon was weaving around Sabine’s legs. Finally, Swampert went to Ezra.

“Interesting,” I mused.

“What is?” Hera asked, stroking Staraptor’s feathers.

“Oh, nothing. Anyway,” I said, clapping my hands together. “I’d better start training with my powers. And Kanan should start Ezra’s training.”

“How do you… never mind,” Kanan sighed, and I grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

After the failure of getting supplies, I went into my shared room to contemplate. I lay on my back on my bunk, with my stuffed horse Hank under my head, and I was staring at the ceiling. Glaceon lay on my stomach, a cool contrast against my furnace like body.

It was weird, being in another universe, one that was just fictional days ago. I wondered how many universes there were, and how my new-found friends and I were going to explore each.

Sighing, I petted Glaceon’s fur, earning a happy, motor-like purr from the Eeveelution. “Which world are we going to first?” I asked rhetorically. I was given the answer by a portal opening, and a book dropping on my head.

“OW!” I yelped, causing Glaceon to jump up and freeze the air around us. That made me react by stirring up the heat in my body.

“Everything alright?”

I turned to see Sabine looking concerned. I didn’t notice her enter the room.

“Yeah. It’s just a sorcerer found it funny to drop a book on my head,” I commented snarkily, staring up at the spot where the portal had vanished, stroking the spiked up, icicle-like fur on Glaceon, so that the Eeveelution calmed down.

“Prrrr?” Glaceon purred questioningly. I glanced down at the book.

_The Hobbit_

“Ah!” I exclaimed.

“What?”

“Our first adventure shall take place in Arda! Also known as Middle Earth!” I held up the book of _The Hobbit._

“Great! You can start reading it to us, and we’ll be informed.”

*~*~*~*

I had just finished chapter two of _The Hobbit,_ when we reached our destination.

“Welp! Here we are! We can continue this later!”

Zeb and Ezra let out disappointed groans. Sabine looked a little miffed, and even Kanan and Hera were slightly perturbed by the destination. Chopper warbled something.

“What did he say?” Zeb asked.

“He wants to finish the book,” Hera said. “We’ll continue later. But first, we need to get ourselves some money for supplies.”

I stayed with Hera on the ship, as the others went to get the intel on where the weapons were. I was listening to _The Song of Beren and L_ _úthien_ by Clamavai De Profundis while sketching. Actually, the song echoed through the ship.

“That’s a very beautiful song,” Hera commented as instrumental part came on.

“Tolkien wrote a lot of amazing songs,” I agreed. I had played the Clamavai De Profundis version of _Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold_ song instead of singing it myself. They did an amazing job making the Tolkien music real.

Just as the song ended, we received our transmission from Kanan.

“Get ready, Brisingr,” Hera said, using my chosen code name. I gave a nod and hurried to the cargo hold.

“Here comes trouble,” I heard Specter Three say as I raced down the ramp.

“FLAME ON!” I shouted, igniting myself. Yeah, its stolen from the Human Torch, but I just felt like it was a good call to yell when you are literally a human torch.

A stormtrooper screamed and ran away when I came charging at the Stormtrooper group. I barreled into the leader, sending us flying down the hall. I grinned down at the stormtrooper, who gulped audibly.

“Make sure to tell your fellows that Brisingr is not to be trifled with.”

I got off the stormtrooper, keeping an eye on them as I backed away. Then, I turned and headed back to the ship, as the crates were now on board.

Once inside, I let the flames die down, and my body temperature went back down.

“Oh look, Chopper made friends,” Sabine observed, and I turned to see Artoo and Threepio. Chopper also turned and he gave an annoyed sigh, drooping.

“I am C-3PO,” the golden droid introduced himself, and he started complaining about being attacked, breaking off as Zeb and Kanan walked past.

“Just so you know,” I said, “they are not Imperial droids. Or, they shouldn’t be. We need to return them to their real owner.”

“Real owner? I have no idea what you are talking about,” Threepio asked. Artoo warbled something.

“And who is their real owner?” asked Kanan, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, just an important Senator.”

“Who?” Kanan pestered.

“Someone from Alderaan.”

“You’re not giving a clear answer, are you?”

“Nope. Spoilers.”

“Still better safe than sorry. Specter Three, get a restraining bolt on those two. Brisingr, go talk to Specter Two.”

“Brisingr?” Asked Threepio. “I know thousands of languages, but I have never heard that word before.”

“It’s a type of Ancient Language, not found in this known galaxy,” I replied as I made my way up the ladder after Sabine.

“Where is it found?” asked Sabine, once out of earshot.

“In a fictional book series,” I replied. “Tolkien wasn’t the only one who made up languages.”

“We never asked, what does it mean? Brisingr?” asked Hera.

“It means ‘fire’.”

“Appropriate,” Sabine nodded, then she went to get the restraining bolts. I went into mine and Hera’s shared room.

*~*~*~*

I was looking through my backpack to discover what wonders I had. I had found an Ipod filled with music, a laptop, _The Hobbit_ DVDs, and a giant, human sized Smaug plush, which I squealed over. Yeah, a mid-twenties-year-old woman squealing over a plush. I heard banging and yelling and rolled my eyes with a sigh.

Moments later, Sabine came into the room. “Whoa! That’s a big plush toy,” she commented.

“I know!” I said excitedly. “This is Smaug.” I pronounced it like it was in the movie.

“So, is that what the fire-drake looks like?”

“Sort of. I have the movies here, so we can watch them when we finish the book. Who knows what timeline they follow. Movie or book?”

“Yep. Anyway, we’re about to arrive.”

“Goodie.”

I placed the plushie on my bunk with Sabine’s help, and we made it back to the cargo bay.

Artoo came up to Sabine and began beeping and warbling.

“Indeed, huh?” she asked, glancing in my direction. “Seems like you were right.”

“I know,” I said loftily. Sabine elbowed me in the stomach, which caused me to wheeze.

“Was that really necessary?” I asked.

“Yep.”

“So, we aren’t selling the droids, but we are selling the repulsors?” asked Zeb, as we made our way outside. “We don’t know who the buyers are.”

A sudden thought made me halt for a second, but I shook it off. It needed to occur, whether we like it or not.

“What is it?” asked Hera.

“Nothing,” I replied airily. “Let’s get rid of these things.”

“Wish it were like that,” grumbled Zeb. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

As Kanan and Hera negotiated, I walked around a little.

“What is wrong with your friend?” asked Vizago.

“Sorry, just a little antsy. Complex metabolism leaves me with too much energy to burn.”

“But you are human, no?”

“Heh. It’s complicated.”

Vizago shrugged and turned back to Hera and Kanan.

Somehow, while they were busy, I managed to sneak some of the credit pouches. I surprised myself. Then again, sometimes, my friends and I would steal from each other when the others weren’t noticing. But that was with friends. This was entirely something different.

Just as I caught the last pouch I burnt the rope of, we heard the sound of an Imperial ship. I slipped the pouch in the deep pocket (YES!) of my red rain jacket that I decided to wear and looked where everyone else was.

Vizago and his companions fled and left us with half the shipment and no payment. Or so the others thought. Kanan then began giving orders, as Threepio and Artoo joined us outside.

“Hanna, you help me with the walkers.”

“Got it.”

Kanan managed to shoot the one, and I tried using fire balls to hit the other. Key word: tried. I wasn’t quite sufficient with shooting fireballs as I was with controlling smaller flames.

Finally one of the fireballs hit, hitting the side of the Walker, but not before Kanan was blasted off his feet. With a cry of outrage, I made another fire ball. It sailed high, and landed on top of the walker. Huh. Impressive.

I didn’t have much time to stand there in surprise of myself, as the Stormtroopers and Kallus came running towards us.

Kallus challenged Zeb to a duel. Kanan and Ezra tried to halt Zeb, but the Lasat didn’t wouldn’t hear of it. “Brisingr! Help Specter Four!” Kanan shouted to me.

“NO!” Zeb roared, “This is MY battle!”

I hesitated. On the one hand, I knew that Zeb wouldn’t win because of his anger, but on the other hand, I knew that this was his fight.

Because I was still debating, I didn’t notice that they had finished and destroyed the disruptors, which threw everyone off balance.

I saw it happen, but I didn’t react. I saw Kallus hit Zeb, and the Lasat fell to his knees. This was it. Ezra’s moment. But it didn’t happen. So, at the very last second, I dove at Kallus and bowled him over. I pinned down the ISB Agent and told the others to get into the ship.

“Mom?”

My head snapped to Kallus, who was looking confused.

“It can’t be…” He said shaking his head.

“What?” Now I was the one confused. Did Kallus just call me his mom? But… that’s impossible? Right?

“Brisingr!” Kanan called. I turned to look at Kanan, who gestured that I should hurry up. I turned to Kallus again, and he suddenly looked like a frightened child.

“Don’t leave me…”

But I stood up and ran towards the ship. He wasn’t my child… I never had a child. But why did I feel like I was leaving a part of me behind?

AN:

Yeah, things are going to get complicated. Time Whimey and stuff. Stick around to find out this mystery!


End file.
